The present invention generally relates to software test cases, and more specifically, to testing pre and post system call exits.
In large scale computing systems such as mainframe systems, users often use software to control and view portions of the operation and resources of the system. Scheduling of jobs and workload, batch job outputs, and log files are often monitored and controlled by a user using software. Software developers often run a variety of test cases to ensure that the software operates as designed. Test cases typically include code that drives a series of system calls to an operating system. The testing process can be time consuming and cumbersome. Estimating and improving test case generation is important for gaining confidence in system tests and to improve test case quality. Measuring test coverage of a given test generation tool can be costly. Tracking each instruction and using feedback (between the test case build and result prediction processes) requires extensive analysis and consumes substantial test time.